


New Heights

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Sports Shop, Co-workers, F/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Sweet Pea has the fastest time on the rock climbing wall housed inside of his work at a fitness shop. What happens when he challenges a coworker to a race?
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Original Female Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Character(s), Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	New Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I'm transferring from tumblr! This was based on dream I had lol. I've thought on and off about making a sequel to this but it was never well received so I decided not to. 
> 
> Warnings: none!

“So, what do you say, Rhodes?” Sweet Pea asked as he looked over at the shorter girl. “You in?”

He watched her assess the rock climbing wall that was situated behind him. Her eyes ran from the old fashioned bell on top all the way to the bottom. It was a decent size for the indoor facility. It was also well-known that Sweet Pea held the fastest time.

She focused on his face boldly, “you have the advantage. You’re a foot taller than me.” Of course she felt that Pea simply used his size to win each time. Certainly his bulging biceps that peaked out under his uniform shirt didn’t have anything to do with it.

Sweet Pea quirked a brow at her. “Alright, you can have a head start.” He reasoned. “I will start a minute after you.”

She wasn’t sure why he was even betting her to begin with. Since she had started working at Sports Plus, Sweet Pea had generally avoided her after giving her a minimal amount of training. It wasn’t necessarily a cold shoulder, but rather he seemed to go out of his way to not speak with her unless he absolutely had to. Now here he was asking to race her on the rock wall.

Lavender was giving him a skeptical look, “and if you win, I have to work your Saturday shift? But if I win?”

His gaze stayed on her face, though they wanted to venture downward. He was always sure to keep things professional while at work, even going so far as to keep his tattoos covered despite his boss telling him it wasn’t necessary. Luckily Toni had matched him with a good covering foundation he could just slap on and not have to worry about wearing an awful turtleneck.

“What do you want?” He questioned, not really knowing what would be a good exchange since he didn’t know her all that well. Admittedly that was mostly his fault.

She tapped her chin with her pointer finger as she thought about what she wanted. A sly smiled spread across her lips, “a date.”

Sweet Pea worked hard to keep a look of shock from overcoming his face. He kept his cool, having no idea that she was even remotely interested in him. “You want me to take you out on a date?” He asked, just to make sure that he was hearing her correctly.

Lavender shrugged nonchalantly, as if it weren’t a big deal though her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She mostly just wanted to get to know him. His attractiveness and somewhat cocky personality was just a plus. Normally she wouldn’t have the courage to just ask him out, but she decided to go for it. He did ask her what she wanted and this was something that she definitely wanted. “Yea, why not?”

Pea chose not to answer that. Instead he looked at the watch, “alright, I’ll close up. You might want to change into something else.” He said as he glanced over her khaki pants and T-shirt.

Lav rolled her eyes at him, “why don’t I check on the facing instead? Then we can _both_ change.” She said, pointing out his similar attire. Sweet Pea simply shrugged before going to check the store for any lingering customers.

They successfully closed the store together and changed in the locker rooms. Sweet Pea put on a pair of loose basketball shorts and a tank top. Lavender was in a tight, short part of workout shorts as well as a fitted tee that was somewhat too short thanks to her breasts. Slivers of skin around her hips and stomach were peeking out.

Sweet Pea tried not to linger on those flashes of flesh. He licked his lips as he handed her the safety harness. Lav slipped it on as Sweet Pea put his on as well. They hooked their harnesses to the carabiners. 

“One minute.” He reminded her, “then I’ll start. You can start whenever you’re ready.”

Lavender nodded her head, getting into position against the wall. She took a moment to take a deep breath and concentrate. Sweet Pea was an enigma to her. She wanted to know him better. She wanted to put something more in depth to his name besides his pretty face. In order to do this she needed to spend more time with him.

Normally she didn’t think he’d agree to go on a date with her. This seemed to be her only chance. To win this she needed to be focused. She needed to not look at him and simply hope that he wouldn’t outdo her even with the head start.

Her hands moved to cup the grips on the wall. After another second of hesitation she hoisted herself up, scaling the wall with a surprising amount of expertise. What Pea didn’t know is that Lavender climbed the wall fairly often to blow off steam. She usually did this on days he wasn’t working so he never actually witnessed her climb. This was probably her advantage over him.

Sweet Pea couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she ascended. He noticed for the first time how lean her arms and legs were, how her biceps flexed when she pulled herself upwards. He had never seen her bare legs before, usually clad in long pants as per their dress code. They looked so smooth and toned as they worked just as hard as her arms to quickly scale the wall.

Finally his eyes rested on her rear, how perfect it looked in the harness and tight shorts she was wearing. He bit his lip and his watch beeped, letting him know his minute was up.

Sweet Pea started up the wall quickly, wanting to win so he didn’t have to work on Saturday. His eyes kept wandering to her ass and he could have sworn she was slightly arching her back just to tease him. The skin of her lower back giving him almost a preview of what she might look like naked.

He swallowed hard, trying to concentrate as he moved up so that he was almost parallel to her. Lavender seemed to get a second wind, her speed increasing so that her backside was only a foot from his face. He could smell her perfume, the light floral scent almost intoxicating.

His thoughts were lost once more before he heard the bell ring. Pea’s eyes snapped up to see Lavender smirking proudly down at him. Had she noticed his stare? He wasn’t sure but she looked very pleased with herself at this very moment.

She repelled down before he could say anything. Pea was still in a state of shock before following down after her. “You cheated.” Sweet Pea said, unhooking himself from the carabiner. He wasn’t mad per se, just annoyed that he wouldn’t be getting the day off now.

“I didn’t cheat. I hustled.” Lavender corrected, unhooking herself as well. “You never asked how experienced I was in rock climbing. You just assumed I wasn’t very good at it. I get it, I don’t look like the athletic type. Most customers wonder what I’m even doing here. But looks are deceiving, Pea. That’s not who I am at all.”

Guilt struck him as he realized that she was right. He had just assumed she was out of place here at Sports Plus. He figured she just got a job here because they were hiring and the pay wasn’t half bad. He had been completely wrong and the thought of that had him feeling almost sick. Growing up he hated when people judged him and now here he had done the exact same thing.

He didn’t know what to say. He decided to change the subject, “so I guess I owe you a date.”

A smile broke across her face, “that was the deal. But hey, Peaches owes me a favor. I’ll have her cover your Saturday shift, okay? You can still get off to do whatever you need to do.”

Sweet Pea tried not to smile back at her, thinking that if he did he might somehow appear weak. “Thanks, Shanna.”

Lavender let out a small laugh, delighted that he called her by something other than her last name. She nudged him with her shoulder playfully, “no problem. Just show me a good time.”

He smirked down at her, a hint of mischief glittering in his eye, “I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos, comment, subscribe/bookmark, or [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
